Such a turbine vane is known for example from WO 01/36790 A1. The throttling of the cooling air consumption of the known turbine vane takes place with the aid of a plug, which is provided in the turbine guide vane from the outside, at a point of reversal of the cooling channel. Depending on the depth of penetration of the plug, the cross section of the point of reversal through which flow can pass, and consequently the throughflow of cooling air, can be set to a predetermined degree in a simple manner. Casting-dependent dimensional differences that result from the production of the turbine vane can be compensated with the aid of the plug, whereby excessive consumption of cooling air can be avoided.
Furthermore, it is known that, instead of a throttle, an opening may also be situated at the point of reversal for the removal of cooling air. In this case, the use of a throttle has not so far been possible at this position.